1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus having mirror function and display function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image using a pixel emitting light. An organic light emitting display device includes the pixel having an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED emits the light of which wavelength depends on an organic material included in the OLED. For example, the OLED includes the organic material corresponding to one of a red color light, a green color light, and a blue color light. The organic light emitting display device displays the image by mixing the light emitted by the organic materials.
Recently, need of a display apparatus having mirror function and display function has been increased, since wide range of use of display apparatus. However, the display apparatus having mirror function and display function has lower display quality than normal display apparatus due to the mirror function.